


A Date?

by writtenndust



Series: OQ Prompt Party [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenndust/pseuds/writtenndust
Summary: The Feather Tattoo Verse - "Rob asks out Roni."





	A Date?

Rob walked back into the bar for the fourth time in as many days. Rogers had spent weeks trying to get him there, coaxing him with stories of drool-worthy burgers and succulent chicken wings. He’d taunted him with cheap tuesdays and happy hour, and his mate Roni’s renowned hospitality, but nothing had been as persuasive as stepping into the bar that first afternoon and looking into dark, chocolate eyes that laughed at him. He’d become mesmerised with her full, plum lips and her throaty, deep laugh.

He wondered why Rogers hadn’t first tried to lure him there with the promise of her, in all her glory, but then he supposed, perhaps Rogers didn’t see her the way he saw her. Rob found that damn near impossible to believe, but Rogers was Rogers and he really couldn’t put his finger on how the one-handed cop might see this woman.

The bar was quiet, still early in the day and Rob cautiously found his way to the bar, climbing up onto a stool as a tall red-head came out from the back. He’d never seen her before, but she was equally as breathtaking, in a very different way. There was something about her, though, that made the hair on the back of his neck, stand on end.

She froze, momentarily, just looking at him, before her lips spread into a wide smile and she continued towards the bar. 

“Good afternoon, officer, what can I get for you?” Her accent was unexpected, but he supposed, in the heart of Seattle, his own English lilt was as common as fairy-dust. 

He cleared his throat. “Well, I was actually looking for Roni, if she’s here?”

To his surprise, her head flew back in a wave of strawberry curls and she bellowed Roni’s name like she was calling a dog.

“Roni! Someone here to see you, sis.”

“You’re Roni’s sister?” He questioned, still uncomfortable with the woman, who rested her palms on the counter, jutted her hip to the side and smirked with a devious glint to her ocean blue eyes. “Half sister, older, wiser, hotter.” She winked and Rob felt a blush to his cheeks that came, unbidden and surprisingly, unwanted.

She was beautiful, as much so as her little sister, but there was something about her that just made his skin crawl and he was grateful, suddenly, when Roni came bounding around the corner, her chestnut curls catching in the sunlight streaming through the courtyard.

“Oh,” She froze. “Rob, Hi.” She smiled and he noticed how her cheeks pinked and her eyes darted to her sister for a moment. “Kelly, would you mind checking the inventory? The order’s just come in, out back.”

Kelly looked between them, Rob shuffling on his stool and Roni staring at her like she could burn a whole through her. She was getting ‘the look’ from her sister, which caused her to look him over once again - handsome, she would say, English, which was in his favour in her mind, but fidgety and blue collar, which made her turn her nose up just a little. Roni was silently gesturing for her to go, shaking her hand toward the door that lead out the back and Kelly sighed audibly, before shoving past her little sister and stomping out of sight.

“Your sister seems nice.” He commented and Roni rolled her eyes as she moved to where her sister had been, behind the bar.

“She’s rude and her customer service is abysmal, but people love her accent, and she’d probably take a bullet for me if I asked, so I keep her around.”

Rob chuckled, finally looking up to meet her eye for the first time since Kelly left the room. His smile slowly spread as he watched her eyes soften and he let out a quiet breath.

“Hi.” 

He noticed the flush that went from her cheeks, all the way down her throat to the small peek of cleavage just above the collar of her soft, cotton shirt.

“Hi.”

Roni cleared her throat awkwardly, busying herself with wiping down the bar. “So, what can I get you?”

“Do you like mexican food?”

“Well, we’ve got tacos on the menu, but I’d seriously suggest you go with the wings, my sauce is amazing and Kelly’s been a little too adventurous with the tacos this week, I wouldn’t risk it.”

Rob laughed, shuffling in his stool. He set his eye on her and it made her freeze as blue met brown and his smile softened.

“No, I mean - would you like to get mexican food, with me?”

Roni blinked, frozen.

“Oh, I…” She wasn’t entirely sure what to say. They both continued to just look at each other for a long moment. Her hand was rested against the Guinness tap and out of the corner of his eye, he could see the delicate feather on her wrist - the sight of it bolstered him and the flush in her cheeks drove him forward.

“Really casual, doesn’t have to be a date if you don’t want.”

“Do you not want it to be a date?” She blurted and Rob’s eyes widened, surprised, watching her as she bit her lip as if to silence herself. She shifted from foot to foot, twisting the towel in her hands as he blinked.

“No, I’d love that, I just thought perhaps you wouldn’t want it to be a…” 

She cut him off. “No! I mean, sure, a date would be nice.”

Rob chuckled, dropping his eyes to the counter as his face spread into an even wider grin. “Well then, Roni, it’s a date.”

“But not mexican.” She cringed and he chuckled. 

“What would you prefer?”

She seemed to ponder for a moment, her eyes going up to the ceiling, over to a lounge in the far corner, then back to him with a twinkle before she smiled. “Cajun.”

“You like spicy?”

“I like beignets.” 

He laughed. “Well, we can have all the beignets you want.”

“Oh, don’t promise that,” She winced. “You haven’t seen me eat.” 

The end.


End file.
